This invention relates to a composite lounge chair structure which is convertible into a bed.
Currently known are several types of lounge chairs suitable for conversion into beds, their constructions being based upon a variety of designs but sharing as a common feature the inclusion of a wire lath spring, intended for folding in a desired way, and its related mattress.
All bed-convertible lounge chairs of conventional design generally comprise a lounge chair framework which is quite complex and expensive, and have the serious drawback that their bulk size cannot be reduced for transportation. This is indeed an important aspect because the volume requirements of a lounge chair are quite considerable on account of a base body and backrest thereof extending in two different directions, thus increasing the bulk of the lounge chair for shipment and transportation.